O Fruto Do Ódio
by Autora-chan
Summary: Após várias noites com Sasuke rosada não esperava que isso fosse ter uma consequência.A mesma sai da aldeia grávida e passa a morar em Suna.Anos mais tarde ela volta a Konoha e cria sua filha com todo amor e carinho porém quando a criança conhece o pai coisas acontecem que muda a vida de todos da aldeia. (Essa Fanfic também está sendo postada no Spirit Fanfics)


Já fazia mais ou menos uma semana que Sasuke havia voltado para a aldeia.Kakashi havia conversado comigo sobre a volta dele,muitos queriam ele preso,outros queriam que ele ficasse livre por ter mudado,então falei a ele que o Uchiha poderia ajudar as pessoas,ele poderia fazer trabalhos voluntários,o Hokage achou uma ótima ideia e falou para mim que conversaria com o Sasuke.

Nesse momento eu estava no meu quarto pensando em tudo que havia acontecido,mas me pergunto uma coisa,Por que o sentimento que sinto pelo Sasuke não mudou nada?, parando para pensar eu amadureci muito,e esse amor também,assim como meus punhos são fortes o meu amor pelo Uchiha solitário também é.

Uma coisa incrível nessa vida é o amor,um sentimento tão bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo,ele é capaz de nos matar aos poucos,sentir o mesmo é ótimo porém doloroso,dizem que o amor é uma coisa muito boa,se é tão boa por que sofremos?.Minha mente está tão confusa,tanto ela como meu coração,fui forte todos esses anos mas sinto que nada disso valeu a pena,sinto que tudo foi em vão,não consigo entender o motivo disso,minha cabeça dói só de pensar nesse assunto.

Estava deitada na minha cama quase dormindo quando minha mãe abre a porta do meu quarto,ela olha para mim um tempo e diz:

-Sakura,vai dormir tão cedo?- ela pergunta

-Apenas descansar os olhos

\- Sei, a Ino está lá em baixo - após ela dizer isso vou correndo até a sala,feito isso vejo a loira em pé na sala,ao seu lado estava Hinata e Tenten:

-Oi meninas! - digo sorrindo

\- Oi Sakura-Chan - elas falam

\- O que vieram fazer aqui?

-Queríamos te convidar para irmos até as fontes termais - diz Tenten - quer vim?

-Claro! Esperem um minuto

Subo até meu quarto e pego minha bolsa,falo para minha mãe que vou sair com as meninas e fomos andando até as fontes.

No caminho ficamos conversando sobre várias coisas,a Hinata e a Tenten estão ficando bem próxima a mim e a porca.Sem perceber acabamos chegando no local.

Entramos lá,fomos até o vestiário tiramos nossas roupas e colocamos umas toalhas em volta do nosso corpo,fomos até a fonte que por sorte não tinha ninguém e entramos,ficamos conversando e rindo por um longo tempo,era engraçado ver Hinata com vergonha de tirar as mãos de cima dos seus seios,ela ficava vermelha e eu ria muito com a meninas até ela ria:

-Então meninas o que vocês acham de irmos até o restaurante comer churrasco?- pergunta Ino

\- Tá saindo da dieta porca? - Eu pergunto rindo

\- O Choji vive falando em churrasco e toda vez recuso quando me chama para comer,mas agora bateu uma vontade,mas acho que quem precisa de dieta é ele - ela rir junto com a gente - sabe já faz tempo que não como um,vamos é por minha conta

\- Eu topo - diz Tenten rindo

\- Eu também - diz Hinata

\- Ok eu vou - digo sorrindo

Ficamos lá um bom tempo,vimos que já estava escurecendo então resolvemos sair tanto porque nossas mãos já estavam meio enrugadas.

Nos vestimos e fomos até o restaurante,chegando lá encontramos Naruto,Sai e Sasuke:

-Oi Meninas! - grita Naruto

\- Não grita Dobe - diz Sasuke falando para Naruto

\- Oi pessoal- Diz Ino e eles acenam para a mesma - podemos nos juntar

\- Claro!- Diz Naruto dando seu famoso sorriso

Eu e o pessoal começamos a conversar,de vez em quando Sai ou Hinata falavam algo e Sasuke raramente abria a boca,não estava um clima pesado,todos estavam se divertindo,até o Uchiha que não demonstrava nada em sua face parecia está se divertindo, as vezes Naruto falava coisas idiotas como sempre fazendo todo mundo rir.

Foi passando as horas pagamos a conta e cada um foi para suas casas,chegando em casa tomei banho e me joguei na cama doida para dormir,logo sou entregue ao sono quando num susto sinto alguém pular em mim:

\- Aaaaah - Eu grito e a pessoa começa a rir - Ino!!!

\- O que foi testuda? - pergunta ainda rindo

\- Não achei graça,o que faz aqui?

\- Vim dormir contigo,oras - diz ela como se fosse óbvio,ela pega o lençol se cobre e diz:

-Oyasuminasai - diz e fecha os olhos,logo começo a rir fecho os olhos e durmo.

No dia seguinte Ino ficou em casa comigo,porque meus pais iam passar o dia fora,eles foram comemorar o aniversário de casamento deles,eu estava de boa porque iam voltar apenas a noite do dia seguinte.

Lá estava eu e a porca jogadas na minha cama admirando o tédio:

\- Que Tédioooooo - diz ela - Vou chamar a Hinata-chan e a Tenten-chan para virem aqui

Alguns minutos depois a Hinata apareceu aqui,decidimos ir a noite em uma festa que ia ter,nos arrumamos e fomos.

Chegando no local tinha música alta,pessoasdançando,cantando,comendo, conversando alto mas enfim todos estavam se divertindo.Sentamos em uma mesa e ficamos conversando, de vez enquanto bebiamos um pouquinho e ficamos conversando,logo Tenten puxa a Hinata para dançar e ficou eu e a loira,a Ino começou a beber e acabou exagerando um pouco,quase não entendia o que ela falava,então percebo que em poucos segundos ela dorme,Eu começo a rir dela e vejo Naruto,Sai,Kiba e Sasuke entrando na festa,eles vem em nossa direção e nos cumprimentam:

\- Oi Sakura- Chan - falam todos menos Sasuke que acena com a cabeça e sorrir,por um momento quase perco o fôlego.

\- Oi meninos - respondo sorrindo

\- O que aconteceu com a Ino? - pergunta Sai

\- Bebeu demais - digo rindo e logo ele senta em um banco perto da Ino que dormia com a cabeça na bancada do bar

\- Está só vocês? - pergunta Naruto

\- Não, a Tenten e a Hina estão ali- aponto para as morenas dançando na pista,logo vejo Kiba indo em direção às meninas e começa a dançar com as duas.

\- Nossa - diz Naruto olhando para Hinata

\- O que foi Dobe?- pergunta Sasuke com um leve sorriso no rosto

\- N-nada não! Hehehe - diz ele dando aquela típica risada dele e coçando a cabeça, acho que ele ficou admirado,mas quem não ficaria a perolada estava muito linda nessa noite,ela vestia um vestido azul escuro um pouco acima dos joelhos,um salto preto, seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela usava uma maquiagem simples mas que deixava a mesma muito bonita.

Eu e os meninos ficamos bebendo e conversando,Sasuke estava controlando a bebida do Naruto para que ele não ficasse igual a garota ao meu lado.Me levanto da mesa e vou dançar junto com os 3 que estavam na pista.

Kiba estava dançando de olhos fechados,Hinata estava rindo de Tenten que não parava de esbarrar sem querer nas pessoa,até eu rir,ficamos dançando um bom tempo,logo a Hinata vai até a mesa se sentar por estar calçando um salto bem alto seu pé estava doendo.

Eu e o pessoal voltamos para a mesa e fizemos nossos pedidos,Ino continuava dormindo mesmo com barulho,porém ela acorda em um pulo quando Sai joga água na cara dela:

\- Sai!!! - Ela grita e todos rimos,ela se levanta pega a bolsa da Hina-chan,pega o braço da azulada e leva a mesma junto a ela até o banheiro.

Minutos se passaram a maquiagem da loira havia sido retocada,Hinata se senta ao lado de Kiba e Ino ao meu lado novamente.

Deu mais ou menos três horas da manhã decidimos ir para casa,eu estava cansada e queria chegar em casa arrancar essa roupa e dormir.

Enquanto eu caminhava até em casa a rua estava deserta,logo sinto a presença de alguém e vejo que é Sasuke.

\- Sakura-chan - ele me chama,ele cheirava a bebida mas estava sóbrio

\- Sasuke-kun, não devia ir para casa ?

-Sim,mas,preciso fazer algo - diz ele olhando para mim - Sakura-chan - ele põe a mão no meu rosto e me beija,eu sentir amor e necessidade nesse beijo,será que ele gosta de mim?,quando menos espero o beijo fica feroz,as línguas ficam batalhando por espaço na boca um do outro,arranho de leve a nuca dele e o mesmo aperta minha cintura,me pega no colo e percebo que me carrega até um motel,ele pega a chave e vai até um quarto,entrando nele o mesmo fecha a porta e me beija ferozmente,eu sei o que ele queria,eu sabia que era errado mas me deixei levar,afinal vou está com o amor da minha vida.O mesmo me joga na cama e fica por cima de mim ainda me beijando,coloco meus braços em volta do seu pescoço trazendo o mais perto possível de mim,ele coloca sua mão dentro do meu vestido e aperta meu seio de leve e solto um pequeno gemido,sinto ele dá um sorriso entre o beijo,ele tira meu vestido me deixando apenas com uma lingerie rosa,tiro a blusa dele e o mesmo volta a me beijar,quando menos espero já estou sem meu sutiã e a calcinha,ele chupava os meus mamilos e dava leves mordidas,tiro a calça dele junto com a cueca me deito na cama com as pernas abertas,antes dele se posicionar eu falo:

-Sasuke-kun,seja gentil por favor,ainda sou virgem- digo com vergonha e ele sorrir

Sinto ele me penetrando devagar e entrando em mim aos poucos,sinto uma dor dentro de mim,era como se ele me rasgasse ao meio,quando ele entra por completo fica parado um pouco,ele me olha como se pedisse permissão,aceno e ele começa devagar,aos poucos a dor para e começo a sentir prazer,ele começou a ir mas rápido,dei um gemido que fez ele sorrir,as estocadas ficaram violentas,os únicos sons que eram ouvidos eram meus gemido escandalosos,a cama batendo na parede e as palavras sujas que Sasuke- kun falava as vezes,as estocadas estavam cada vez mais fortes,Eu gemia alto e sem vergonha,para mim não importava mais nada a não ser o nosso momento juntos:

\- Sasuke-kun - gemo seu nome

\- Repete Sakura-chan

-Sasuke-kun- ele sorrir e para os movimentos e olho para ele incrédula

\- Peça

\- Por favor Sasuke-kun

\- O que vc quer ? - Ele pergunta malicioso

\- Me fode Sasuke-kun,faz gostoso !- falo alto e ele começa às estocadas fortes,ele pega minhas pernas pondo em seus ombros para ter mais acesso a minha intimidade,eu gemia alto e ele ele também,logo eu gozo e sinto um líquido quente dentro de mim,ele havia gozado,logo ele sai de dentro de mim ofegante igual a mim ,o Uchiha põe minha cabeça em seu peitoral e diz:

\- Obrigado - e dorme

\- Eu te amo -falo e me entrego ao sono


End file.
